Mimic
by F-ckthesystem125
Summary: No memory. No past. No eye? Just who is this strange man that copies all that he sees? And why does he seem fixated on the girls at the Grimwood Finishing School? Is it love? Or something else? Rated M for language and sexual themes. Takes place few years after Ghoul School. I don't own Scooby Doo. Only the OC.
1. Meet Mimic!

A/N: I read a fic. I rewatched the movie. Now I'm writing my own fanfic for it. This takes places years later after the movie, so everyone will be older. Not very long for the first chapter.

* * *

"But Mom! I don't wanna go to Military School!" came a whine from the backseat of a green Sedan. The car was driving through the mud as the rain poured around them. Inside were three people having a conversation. A lean muscular man in a soldier's uniform with red hair, an African-American woman in a white shirt and blue jeans, and a little chubby boy around 12 years old. He had his father's hair color and his mother's skin tone. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with some kind of superhero flying on it and beige shorts with white sneakers.

"It won't be forever." said Clara, the mother. "Besides, you need to be more active in this time of your life, Trevor."

"And you can't do that by sitting in your room all day reading comics and playing those fantasy card games." said Bill, the father.

"I like my comics and card games." Trevor grumbled while crossing his arms. "And why this place anyway? It's in the middle of nowhere!"

"The Colonel who runs the school is an old friend of mine." Bill explained with a smile. "I think he believes that if a soldier can endure harsh environments, they can handle anything."

"I'm gonna die out here!" Trevor whined.

"You are _not_ going to die out here!" Clara told him.

"Your mother's right. You may feel your muscles burn from all the exercise, but you won't die." said Bill. Trevor only sunk farther into his seat with a pout on his lips, which didn't go unnoticed by Bill when he checked the rear-view mirror. "Don't give me that look. I know that look."

"What look?" Trevor grumbled.

"That look you always give us when you hate something you haven't even tried." Clara spoke up. "We're not having it. You're going to Military School, and that's final."

"I haven't heard one thing about this place that I'd even remotely like." Trevor groaned.

"That's because you've never tried anything outside of your card games and comics." Bill countered. "I bet after a month, you'll be as fit as I am." Trevor looked away with a scowl, causing Clara to sigh. "Besides, I heard that in a few months, his school will be fighting against their rival school in an annual volleyball game."

"And what kind of school is the rival? Another Military School?" Trevor asked.

"I don't remember the name, but I hear that it's an all girl Finishing School." Bill explained.

"All girl?" Trevor asked with wide eyes, making Bill smirk.

"Oh? Interested now?" he asked with a chuckle. "That's right. All girls. And you could face them in volleyball-"

"Okay! That's enough talk about that." Clara said, noticing the small smile on both Trevor's _and_ Bill's faces. "How about we get him there first?"

"Right." Bill laughed before looking back at Trevor. "Trust me, son," he said as Trevor looked straight ahead. "You're gonna love this place."

"LOOK OUT!" Trevor shouted while pointing ahead. Both adults looked to see a figure stumble into the road.

"SHIT!" Bill cursed as he steered away. The car swerved, but not enough to miss whatever was in the road. Clara covered his face with her hands and screamed while Trevor watched as their car gave the figure a glancing blow and fall in the mud before the car finally stopped. Trevor only stared in shock while Clara was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Oh shit! Shit! What'd you hit?! Is it dead? Oh shit!" Clara panted as she looked out the window.

"Calm down." Bill said as he began to scramble for the flashlight in the glovebox. He found it and flipped it on before opening his door and stepping out. "I'll go see what that was." he said before closing the door and walking through the rain towards figure. "Hey! You alright?!" he yelled as he got closer. His flashlight light up the body of a man lying face down in the mud. He was pale with shoulder length blonde and red hair with mud mixed in. He didn't move and was stark naked. "Oh no!" whispered Bill before he ran over and checked for a pulse. He felt relief when he found one before turning the man over. He looked to around 16 years old, thin but well built, and some bandages covering his right eye. "Clara! You have your phone?!" he yelled.

"Yeah! Is he okay?!" she yelled back.

"He's alive, but he's not moving! Call an ambulance!" Bill shouted.

"Call an ambulance." came a monotone voice. Bill looked down to see the man's visible eye was open and staring blankly into the raining skies.

"He's awake!" Bill shouted to Clara. Clara sighed with a smile before taking out her phone. She was in mid-dial before she heard the backseat car door open.

"Trevor?" she said before turning to see Trevor closing the door with an umbrella open above his head. "Trevor! Get back inside!" she yelled as Trevor ran towards his father.

"Is he hurt?" Trevor asked his father, who looked back in surprise.

"What are you doing? Get back to the car!" Bill ordered.

"Get back to the car." the man repeated as he slowly sat up, that same blank stare on his face.

"He's naked!" Trevor shouted in shock.

"Trevor! Don't stare at the naked man and get him a towel!" Bill ordered while pointing at the car.

"Towel." the man repeated while mimicking Bill's actions by pointing his own finger at the car. Trevor nodded before running towards the car, where his mother was now explaining what was happening to the hospital.

"Young man, are you okay?" Bill asked.

"Are you okay?" he repeated. Bill gave a worried and annoyed look before standing and holding his hand out. The man simply stared at the hand before Bill told him to take it. The man looked down at his own hand in confusion before spotting the mud inside and squeezed it, making a squishing sound as the mud flew out. He blinked before picking up more mud and squishing that glob between his fingers. He went for a third time before Bill reached down and pulled him up by his arm.

"Look, I need to know if you're hurt." Bill told him. The man only stared at Bill with his head slightly tilted.

"I got you a towel." said Trevor as he ran up to them. Bill took the towel and wrapped it around the man's waist before leading them all towards the car.

"Trevor, buckle him in." Bill told his son as he got in his own seat up front. "Did you call the hospital?" he asked Clara.

"No good. No reception out here." Clara informed him. "What do we do now?"

"Well we can't leave him out here. Especially like...that." said Bill as he gestured to the man, who was now buckled up and staring at nothing. "He'll catch his death in this weather. We'll take him with us, and maybe the Colonel will let us use a phone to call his family."

"Alright. But let's hurry. He's starting to creep me out." Clara whispered the last part while casting a side glance at the man, who just stared ahead. The car started before they continued on towards their destination.

"Hey. My name's Trevor." said Trevor. "What's yours?" The man said nothing as he stared ahead. "Uh, hello? Earth to naked man." Trevor called before poking the man in the arm. The man slowly turned his head towards Trevor before staring right at him, a flash of lightning streaking across the sky outside his window behind his head, followed by a crack of thunder. Trevor jumped back at the sight as the man continued to stare while lifting his arm towards him. "Ummm..." Trevor got out before the man took his finger and poked Trevor's arm.

"Earth to naked man." the man repeated.

"Are you copying me?" Trevor asked.

"Copying." the man said.

"Why's he just copying him?" Clara asked.

"He was repeating some of the things I yelled to you earlier." Bill explained. "I think that hit might have damaged his mind."

"So all he can do is whatever we do?" Trevor asked while holding his hand up and flexing his fingers. "He's like a mimic."

"Mimic." the man repeated while flexing his own fingers.

"Yeah. A mimic. A guy that does what others do." Trevor explained.

"Mimic." the man repeated in a slight lighter tone. "Mimic!"

"I think he likes that name." Trevor laughed.

"Mimic. Mimic. Mimic." the man began to repeat with his own smile.

"Well, at least we know what to call him." Clara sighed. "So then, Mimic. Where are you from?" The smile and words dropped as Mimic just blankly stared at her. "And we're back to the silent treatment." she said with a shake of her head.

"You seem to be able to get him to talk. Why don't you ask him, Trevor?" Bill suggested.

"Okay." Trevor replied before looking at Mimic. "Where do you live?"

"Live?" was Mimic's response.

"Yeah. Your home. Where'd you come from?" Trevor asked.

"Home?" Mimic repeated.

"You don't know where your home is?" Trevor asked.

"Let's just...save the questions for when we get there." Bill said. His family nodded as the car drove on in silence. It was about five minutes later before they arrived at the front gate of Calloway's Military School.

"Here we are." Bill said with a smile as he looked back at Trevor. "Well? What do you think?" he asked his son. Trevor didn't notice he was being spoken to since he was staring at something else. "Trevor?"

"What's...that place?" Trevor asked with his finger pointing further down the road. Bill, Clara, and Mimic all looked to see what appeared to be another building, but in shambles. "Is that the all girl's school?"

"Maybe it closed down?" Clara said with a shrug.

"We'll just have to ask the Colonel about the surrounding area when we meet him." said Bill.


	2. Meet the Calloway Cadets!

A/N: Some have liked it, so I'll continue. Also, I'm not giving up on any of my fics. I simply haven't been able to think of any new material at the moment.

The family and Mimic got out of the car and walked inside the front door to get out of the rain and to find the owner of the school, Colonel Calloway.

"Now, which way to Colonel Calloway's office?" Bill asked himself before spotting a cadet. "Excuse me?" he called, gaining his attention.

"Can I help you?" said a young man of 14 with red hair. He had freckles on his face with a kind smile while wearing the official uniform of the Calloway Military School. His smile turned to a serious look when he noticed Bill in uniform before saluting. "Cadet Baxter Williams! At your service!"

"At ease Cadet." Bill said with a salute. "We're here to enroll our son, Trevor. Is the Headmaster here?"

"He is, sir!" Baxter replied before looking at Trevor and Mimic. "Which one's Trevor? And...what's with him?" he finished while raising a confused eyebrow at Mimic standing there in nothing but a towel.

"My dad hit him with the car on the way here." Trevor answered. "He was wondering around in the nude!"

"What?!" Baxter asked in surprise. "Does he need a doctor?"

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned to see a man in a uniform similar to Baxter's walk into the room. He had black hair that was going gray near the neckline, a thin black moustache, and a serious look and posture. "Ah! Corporal Mensil!"

"That's Lieutenant Mensil now, Colonel." Bill corrected with a smile as the two men shook hands.

"Ah! Congratulations!" Calloway smiled before looking at Clara. "The Mrs., I presume?" Clara only smiled before Calloway looked down at Trevor. "And this must be your son Trevor. Correct?" Trevor only responded with a pout before Calloway looked at Mimic. "And who is this?"

"We don't know." Bill answered. "We were driving here before he walked into the middle of the road. I bumped him with the car, but he doesn't appear to be hurt. No cell phone reception out here, so we couldn't call an ambulance."

"And the bandages?" Baxter couldn't help but ask.

"He was wearing those when he walked into the road." Clara explained.

"I see." Calloway nodded before addressing Baxter. "Cadet! Have our guest here see our doctor while the Lieutenant's family and I get young Trevor here signed up."

"Yes sir!" Baxter saluted as Calloway lead the family away into his office. "Alright dude. Let's get you to the...where'd you go?" he asked when he noticed that he was the only one standing there. "Uh oh." he mumbled in panic before noticing a trail of muddy water going down a hallway. He followed it before coming to a discarded towel in the middle of the hallway. "If this is here, then..."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" came a shout from down the hall. Baxter ran on to find that Mimic had found the rest of the Calloway Cadets.

"Baxter!" said a raven haired youth of 10 years old named Toby. He was a thin boy with thick glasses that hung off his nose. "Who's this guy?!"

"And why's he stark naked?!" shouted Chris. He was around 14 years of age with a bald head and some muscles with a stern look in his eyes. "That's disgraceful!"

"Sorry about that!" Baxter apologized as he wrapped the towel around Mimic's waist.

"He da new recruit we be gettin'?" asked the dark skinned teen with a Jamaican accent around the age of 15 named De-Angelo.

"Nah. I heard that the new guy's supposed to be this little fat boy." said the last cadet by the name of Jeremy. He looked to be 17 with blonde hair, lean muscle, and a scar running down the left side of his face along the jawline.

"Still, doesn't explain who he is." said Chris as he stepped up to Mimic. "What's your name soldier?"

"What's your name soldier." Mimic repeated in a monotone voice. The others just stared in confusion at his response.

"I'll ask the questions. Now, state your name!" Chris ordered.

"State your name." Mimic repeated in a louder tone.

"What is he? Part parrot?" Jeremy chuckled.

"And what's wit da bandages?" De-Angelo asked.

"How should I know? He was brought in like this after Trevor's family hit him with the car." Baxter answered.

"Is that why he mimicking Chris here?" Toby asked.

"Mimic!" Mimic suddenly spoke with a smile.

"Huh?" Baxter asked.

"Mimic! Mimic!" Mimic repeated while still smiling.

"Wait. Your _name_ is Mimic?" Chris asked.

"What kind of a dumb name is Mimic?" Jeremy snickered.

"Wait a second! I gotta get this guy to the Doctor!" Baxter yelled before pushing Mimic out of the room.

"Get this guy to medic!" Mimic repeated.

-Outside the Doctor's office-

Colonel Calloway, the Mensils, and the Cadets were all hanging outside the Doctor's office as Mimic was being looked over for injuries.

"How badly did your dad hit him again?" Toby asked Trevor.

"He swerved, but he winged him." Trevor answered.

"And da bandages?" De-Angelo asked.

"Those were already on his head." Trevor told them before the door opened up, revealing a man in his forties with greying hair and glasses stepping out.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Bill asked.

"Physically speaking, he seems to be in perfect condition. Aside from his eye missing." the doctor answered.

"His eye is WHAT?!" Trevor asked as everyone looked on in shock.

"You didn't know?" the doctor asked, genuinely surprised. "I thought you knew why he had those bandages! There's nothing but an empty socket past the eyelid under them!"

"Well...that was unexpected." Calloway spoke up before clearing his throat and collecting himself. "Is there anything else?"

"If there is, I don't have the answer. When I asked him if he was in pain, all he did was repeat what I said." the doctor answered.

"All he does is copy others Dr. Matthews." Clara told him. "Even after Bill hit him, he only repeated his words and actions."

"Very interesting." Dr. Matthews hummed.

"Um, Colonel. May I speak to you for a moment?" Bill asked Calloway, earning a nod from the man as the two walked a few steps away from the group that was now gawking at Mimic's exposed eye socket. "I know it's asking a bit much, but I need your help with him." he asked while gesturing towards Mimic.

"What kind of help?" Calloway asked.

"I gotta go back on duty in two days, and my flight leaves in a few hours." Bill explained.

"Hmm. I see your problem." Calloway mused as he looked back at Mimic and Trevor talking to the other cadets.

"I'm not asking you to adopt him Colonel. Just to help him find where he came from and send him home." said Bill.

"Well...that I can do. Very well then." Calloway agreed with a smile as both men shook hands.

"Thank you, Colonel." Bill smiled before both men rejoined the others.

"Cadets!" Calloway barked, getting the cadets to stand in line and at attention. "Two things are going to happen! First, we're going to officially welcome young Trevor here into the ranks of Calloway Military School!"

"Yes sir!" all but Trevor responded.

"Good! The second is that young...er..." Calloway stopped when he realized he didn't know what Mimic's name was.

"It's Mimic, Colonel."

"Mimic?" Calloway asked, earning a nod from Bill. "Right then. Young Mimic here will be staying here while the rest of us try and find where he came from. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they all responded.

"Good! Company, dismissed!" Calloway ordered.

"Well, we'll be off." Bill told them, only to receive a hug from Trevor.

"You'll write me, right?" Trevor asked his father.

"Of course I will." Bill told him as he and Clara hugged them, leaving the others to watch.

"Come on, Trevor. We'll show you and Mimic around the school." said Baxter with a smile. Trevor walked away before waving sadly at his parents. Trevor watched them wave back and say goodbye before walking back out in the rain and driving off, leaving Baxter under Colonel Calloway's care.

"So...what happens here again?" Trevor asked the other cadets as they walked through the school.

"Training, discipline, education, etc." Jeremy answered.

"Anything fun happen here?" Trevor asked.

"We do have a few things. One of which is a Volleyball Tournament in a few months against the Grimwood girls." said Toby.

"Is that the school next door?" Trevor asked.

"The very same school, full of very weird...things." Chris told them as they looked out a window towards the school. The lightning from the storm illuminated the school a bit, adding to the already eerie feeling it gave off.

"How can any girl live in a place like that?" Trevor asked.

"Girl?" Mimic asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah. Girls. As in, not dudes." Jeremy explained with a grin. "As in, curved like this." he finished while moving his hands in a curved fashion to emphasize a woman's curves. Mimic's only response was a confused head tilt.

"Does he not know what a female is?" asked Chris to Trevor.

"He probably doesn't even know what _he_ is!" Trevor answered.

"Oh boy. Dis gonna take forever ta explain." De-Angelo groaned with a headshake.


	3. Meet the Grimwood Girls! Part 1

A/N: Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

It had been three days since Mimic and Trevor came to Calloway Military School. Both were having trouble adjusting in their own ways. For Trevor, it was the discipline and rules that he had to endure without the comforts of his comics and games he loved. He had a few comics and a deck of cards packed, but that gave little solace when he didn't have the time to enjoy them. If he wasn't exercising, he was learning more rules. He was miserable after the first day, and the following two days weren't any better. All he had truly learned was that the word 'home' never sounded so good to him.

With Mimic, it was a whole different story. For starters, the cadets and Colonel Calloway learned that the man didn't know much of anything about taking care of one's self. The doctor was forced to wash the mud off of him when they learned that he didn't even know what soap was. When they gave him a spare uniform afterwards, along with a makeshift eyepatch to hide the empty socket that was his right eye, he only stared at the clothing before watching the others dress and copied them. If the others hadn't of corrected him, he'd probably still be trying to figure out how to pull his head through the zipper of the pants. Next came his first encounter with food, which was a disaster at first. All he would do was mush his mashed potatoes and peas between his hands like mud before the others showed him how to eat food. They couldn't hold in their laughter when he shoved his whole meal in his mouth and chewed, only for it to aimlessly fall back out his lips and all over himself. After that was sleeping, though all he did was stare at the ceiling all night before morning came.

The Cadets, doctor, and Colonel Calloway all pitched in when trying to teach Mimic basic education. ABC's, numbers, names. They all began to feel like they were giving lessons to an overgrown toddler. Mimic copied each of them to learn, though followed Trevor much better since the boy seemed to know how Mimic functioned. It was around 4 o'clock before the other cadets seemed to have had enough and decided to confront Calloway. They had brought Mimic with them as they all gathered outside Calloway's office before he let them in and addressed them all.

"You all wanted to see me?" he asked.

"We were hoping to hear if you've made any progress on getting Mimic out of here!" Chris stated while standing at attention.

"All we've done da last few days in our free time is teach Mimic here how ta eat, sleep, and everyting in between!" De-Angelo complained.

"This is stuff that a parent should be teaching him, not us." Toby added while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"We even had to have Dr. Matthews teach him how to use the bathroom!" Jeremy complained.

"I know that it's rough, but I made a promise to help Mimic find his home. And in case you haven't heard, I've had the newspapers post an ad asking if anyone knows him." Calloway explained. "So far, no ones come forth. And until we can safely return him, he stays! Besides, you don't hear Cadet Trevor here complaining, do you?"

"Every minute he spends talking to Mimic is another minute he doesn't have to run drills." Chris glared.

"Do I look like a muscle head like you?" Trevor asked.

"What'd you say?!"

"Enough!" Calloway barked, preventing a fight from breaking out. "The two alternatives we have are either to teach Mimic here how to take care of himself, or to treat him like a toddler for his stay here. Which do you prefer?"

"...teaching." Toby answered for them all.

"Good." Calloway smiled before his phone rang. "One moment." he said before answering. "Calloway Military School. Colonel Calloway...Ah, Miss Grimwood."

"Grimwood? Isn't that the name of the other school?" Trevor whispered to the others.

"Not dudes." Mimic said, remembering what Trevor had told him days ago.

"Hey! You spoke without repeating someone!" Baxter smiled as Calloway hung up the phone.

"That was Miss Grimwood. Her latest butler just fled after leaving his resignation." Calloway explained.

"That's the third one this month." Chris chuckled.

"Indeed. She's asking if anyone here would like to help her until she can find a new one." Calloway continued. The Cadets all had wide eyes before most of them stepped back, leaving Mimic, Trevor, and Baxter up front. "Glad to have some volunteers." Calloway smiled.

"Huh?" Trevor said confused before looking to see what he was talking about. "Wait? What? I don't know anything about being a butler!"

"He didn't say you're gonna be a butler. You're just gonna give Miss Grimwood some help." Baxter explained. "Besides, it's actually a great chance to introduce you two to the Grimwood Girls."

"I don't think they're ready to meet them." Toby said in concern.

"Why not? It's not like they're monsters, right?" Trevor joked. The others only snickered and grinned at his words. "Something I'm missing here?"

"Let's just say, dey ain't like no odduh woman you've ever met before." De-Angelo said cryptically. That was definitely raising some warning flags inside Trevor's head.

-Grimwood's-

The three boys were had just passed the gate and were now standing on the outside rim of the moat surrounding the school.

"Why do they have a moat and drawbridge?" Trevor gulped as he stared down at the water.

"Water." Mimic said while pointing at the moat as they crossed the drawbridge.

"Yes. That's right." Baxter told him before looking at Trevor. "It's just Miss Grimwood's Style. Don't worry. The students and faculty are nice."

"I hope so. This place is creepier up close!" Trevor whimpered before Baxter rang the doorbell. They waited for a moment before the doorbell went off again and again and again.

"Mimic! Stop ringing the doorbell!" Baxter snapped after Mimic pushed it again. Mimic looked ready to push it again, but stopped when the front door swung open.

"We heard you the first time!" growled a girl. She was around fifteen years of age with a blue tank top covering her B-cup breasts and beige shorts that revealed her toned legs. She also had red curly hair that reached down to the back of her neck. "Oh. Hey Baxter."

"Hey Winnie. How are ya?" Baxter asked.

"I'm good. You three here to help?" she asked.

"Fur." Trevor spoke up. The two of them stared at Trevor while he and Mimic stared at Winnie. "She's covered...in fur!" And he was right. Most of her body was covered in light brown fur. Her bare feet and hands were of a much darker brown with claws at the end of each finger and toe. She also had long pointed ears, a tail, and a wolf's muzzle. Her eyes were also a piercing red with yellow sclera. "Why does she look like that?!"

"Let me guess. New cadets?" Winnie smirked as she eyed Trevor and Mimic.

"He is." Baxter answered while pointing at the stunned Trevor. "He's not." he finished while pointing at Mimic.

"Girl." Mimic said while pointing at Winnie.

"Yes Mimic. She's a girl." Baxter nodded while pushing Mimic's arm down.

"What else would I be?" Winnie chuckled before looking down at Trevor. "And why wouldn't I have fur? All werewolves have fur."

"Were...werewolf?" Trevor repeated, wondering if he had misheard her. "Did you just say that you're a werewolf?"

"Did I stutter?" she asked him.

"Werewolf?" Mimic asked in confusion. "Girls are werewolves?"

"I get it now. I'm dreaming." Trevor concluded. "No way do werewolves exist."

"She's not a werewolf?" Mimic asked before another woman's voice came from deeper inside the building.

"Is someone here?" she asked before walking into view. Standing before them was the headmistress Miss Grimwood. She was a short, flat nosed, middle-aged woman with dark hair that had a few slivers of silver here and there. She wore a pink dress, a red cloak held on with skull buttons, and a read head band. "Ah! The Calloway Cadets!"

"Always ready to lend a hand!" Baxter smiled with a salute, followed by Trevor and Mimic.

"Oh? It seems that you've brought some new faces with you." Miss Grimwood said while looking at the two of them. "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Trevor Mensil." Trevor answered.

"Mimic." Mimic answered while staring at Miss Grimwood in confusion. "Where's your fur?"

"I beg your pardon?" Miss Grimwood asked in surprise before Baxter stepped in front of Mimic.

"I'm real sorry about Mimic, Miss Grimwood." Baxter apologized. "He's...not quite all there." He then pulled Mimic forward and explained his situation.

"So he's got amnesia or something?" Winnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right. Doesn't know anything except what we've struggled to teach him and from what he copies from us." Baxter explained as Trevor pulled Mimic away from the doorbell.

"Oh, the poor thing. I hope he finds his way home." Miss Grimwood said with a sad frown.

"You and me both." Baxter replied before getting back to why they were there in the first place. "So, what did you need help with?"

"Oh, nothing much. My latest butler quit this morning, so just a bit of sprucing up and help here and there would be nice." Miss Grimwood explained.

"I sure miss Kal." Winnie said with a sad smile.

"Kal?" Trevor asked.

"Kal the Octopus. Sadly, he retired last year." Miss Grimwood explained.

"An octopus was a butler?" Trevor asked. "What is _up_ with this place?!"

"What's an octopus?" Mimic asked with his head tilted.

"I'll tell you later." Baxter told him before turning to Miss Grimwood. "So, where do we start?"

"Follow me." she said with a smile before they all followed her inside.

* * *

End of Part 1.


	4. Meet the Grimwood Girls! Part 2

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Just lost the spark. Got it back now. Also, I'm gonna add some more girls. As for teachers, I don't know since I never saw any in the movie. Double also, short chapter.

* * *

Miss Grimwood was leading the group inside her home whilst explaining what she needed help with. Baxter and Winnie listened to her, while Trevor and Mimic looked around in the area. Trevor was shaking at the creepy looking...everything. The paintings on the wall, the furniture, the halls themselves. It all scared him. As for Mimic, the young man just looked with a curious eye at the new place.

"Did you get all that?" Miss Grimwood asked them.

"Huh?!" Trevor jumped at her voice while Mimic kept on walking.

"Mimic!" Baxter sighed before running off and dragging him back. "Sorry. Mimic's also very curious."

"I'll explain again, so listen up." Miss Grimwood said. "I just need a few mundane tasks done. Sweeping dirt around, replacing a few cobwebs, washing dishes..." she listed off.

'What kind of chores are those?' Trevor thought in confusion.

"...and when you've finished with those, I'd like a little help in the garden." Miss Grimwood finished. "Any questions?"

"Me." Mimic said with his hand raised.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What is cobweb, sweep, and garden?" he asked.

"I'll explain them to you." Baxter answered before turning to Miss Grimwood with a salute. "Don't worry, Ma'am. The Calloway Cadets will complete our task without fail!"

"Glad to hear it." she said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some papers I must attend to. Winnie here will give you a tour since two of you are new here." And with that, she left the group to attend to business.

"Follow me guys. We'll start with the kitchen." Winnie said before leading them through the house. "Since it's nearing dinnertime, we'll have you guys clean that room first." She lead them into the room, a decent sized kitchen with an oven, fridge, untensils, and such. A pot was on the stove, a lid bubbling around as a low heat was under it. "If you guys do a good job, we might invite you for supper tonight." Winnie grinned as she picked up a spoon and stirred the pot.

"Hope it's better than the army rations I've had to eat." Trevor grumbled.

"Eh, what's on the menu tonight?" Baxter asked with a nervous smile.

"Rat stew!" Winnie replied while holding the spoon out of the pot, a rat tail hanging off and dripping with juice. Baxter grimaced while Trevor held his hand to his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from vomiting. She took the tail and dropped it down her drooling jaw with an audible gulp before licking her lips. "These are the good kind! Full of disease!"

"URP!" Trevor gurgled before swallowing what came up his throat. "Blegh!"

"Uh, we're good!" Baxter chuckled with a forced smile.

"Your loss." she shrugged before dipping the spoon back in and bringing out a tiny paw. "What about you, Mimic?" Mimic looked at the spoon before taking the tiny paw within his fingers and sniffing it. "Smells good, right?" she asked. Mimic blinked before finally placing it in his mouth and chewing. Baxter and Trevor both looked a little green as Mimic swallowed the meat.

"I can't believe you ate that!" Trevor squeeked out in disgust.

"What'd you think?" Winnie asked Mimic. He blinked with an emotionless stare before turning to Baxter.

"What was that word used to call good food?" he asked him.

"Delici-wait! YOU LIKED IT?!" Baxter asked gobsmacked. Mimic turned to Winnie with a tiny smile.

"It was delici-wait! You liked it." he repeated. "May I have more?" That was the last straw for Trevor, who ran to a nearby trashcan and began to empty his stomach.

"I'm never going to understand why you cadets don't like our food." Winnie said to Baxter before turning to Mimic. "And sorry, but one spoon's all you get unless Miss Grimwood says otherwise." Mimic's smile faded back to a blank look before he started walking. "Where you going?"

"Miss Grimwood." he replied before Baxter stepped in front of him.

"Ah! We were given an assignment, so we do it!" Baxter reminded him with a stern glare.

"No." Mimic answered, startling Baxter and the still queasy Trevor. "We were told to do mundane tasks." Baxter only sighed before Winnie handed Mimic a rag and lead him to the sink.

"Look. Just do these dishes, and I'll ask Miss Grimwood if you can join us tonight for dinner. Okay?" Winnie told him with a smile. Mimic looked at her before looking at the sink.

"What are dishes?" Mimic asked her.

"Are you for real?" she asked him.

"Mimic!" Baxter suddenly spoke up as he appeared next to them and took the rag. "I'll show you how to wash. While you wash, Trevor will dry, then I'll put them away. Understand?" Mimic nodded. "Good. Now watch." He then picked up a dirty plate, washed it, then put it in the other side full of water, all while giving him step-by-step instuctions for each dish. "Now you try." he said before giving him the rag back. Mimic looked at the rag before taking a fork out, washing it, and setting it into the other side. Again, and again, and again with each dish without mistake. "Nice." Baxter smiled.

"Now keep up with him and do your jobs." Winnie told them. Baxter and Trevor snapped to and began their duties, though with a little difficulty. Seems that Mimic was faster than either of them thought, seeing as he washing dishes quicker than they could dry and put away. By the time that a fourth of them were put away, Mimic had finished washing the last dish.

"Maybe we should have you do chores more often!" Trevor muttered while Baxter picked up his jaw.

"Or maybe begin them." Baxter said while Mimic looked at Winnie.

"No more dishes." he said in his usual monotone voice. "Next mundane task."

"Huh? Oh, right." she said after shaking her head from watching Mimic wash so fast. "Well, we can't move on with the tour and chores until these two are done." she told him before her eyes widened, a thought smirk crossing her lips. "Baxter. Trevor." she called them, making the two boys turn towards her. "Step away from the sink. Mimic, dry and put the dishes away like Baxter and Trevor have been doing." All three boys blinked before doing what she asked, leaving Mimic to dry and put away the dishes at the same speed as he washed them before. In no time at all, the dishes were done.

"Whoa." Trevor muttered.

"I didn't think he'd be that fast." Baxter whispered in awe.

"That was faster than Kal." Winnie smirked.

"Is he our new butler?" came a voice. All but Mimic jumped before looking around wildly.

"Who said that?" Trevor asked.

"Up here~" Everyone looked up to see someone's head sticking through the ceiling.

"AAAAAAaaaahhhh!" Trevor screamed before everything went black.

* * *

End of Part 2.


	5. Meet the Grimwood Girls! Part 3

A/N: Should I change the Mystery category? Just asking. Also, this chapter will be real short too, but only to try and test out Mimic's P.O.V.

* * *

-Mimic P.O.V.-

'Trevor's fallen asleep. Is it time for bed? A girl slowly came out of what the others call the ceiling. How did she do that without a door? She is making laughing sounds and pointing at Trevor, which is repeated by Winnie, while Baxter is now shaking Trevor. She has no fur, like the Miss Grimwood not dude, and is floating in the air. How is she floating? Her skin has no fur, but is colored like the cadet uniform, only much lighter. Her hair has no color except for part of it that is almost the same color as her skin, and most of it is brushed towards the side. Is it not brushed forward or back like with the cadets? And what are those metal things attached to her ears? Her shirt is small and exposing the little hole in her stomach, and is slightly darker than her skin and has two orbs sticking out a little farther than the other girl called Winnie. Do all girls have orbs that stick out under their shirts? She's not wearing pants, nor shorts, but something that goes around what the others call thighs. Her shoes look bigger than mine and the other cadets and are the same color as most of her hair. She is no longer laughing, but she is still smiling.

"So, who are these two?" the girl asked Winnie while looking at me and Trevor.

"The small one's a new Calloway cadet." Winnie told the girl before looking at me. "And this guy here's called Mimic. He's staying with them until they find out where he came from."

"Is that so?" she asked before making another odd sound come without opening her mouth while looking at me and coming closer. "You got a name, one eye?" she asked me.

"Hello. I am Mimic." I said to her.

"Name's Phantasma, but everyone calls me Phanty." she told me. Huh, long name.

"Hello Phantasmabuteveryonecallsmephanty." I greeted her with my extended towards her, like the cadets taught. She only looked at me before turning towards Baxter, who had woken Trevor from his slumber.

"Is he alright?" Phantsmabuteveryonecallsmephanty asked Baxter.

"He's got amnesia." Baxter replied. "Doesn't know squat about squat. Didn't even know his own name. Just been calling himself Mimic after talking with Trevor here." he said while pointing at Trevor.

"AH! WHO ARE YOU?!" Trevor suddenly yelled when he saw Phantasmabuteveryonecallsmephanty. Why does Trevor scream a lot at these girls? Is one supposed to scream at them when they meet them?

"Name's Phanstamsa Phantom. Call me Phanty." she said before turning to me. "And that wasn't my name earlier. Just call me Phanty, alright?"

"Phantyalright." I repeated.

"No, just Phanty." she said while shaking her head.

"Phanty." I repeated. "You are called Phanty."

"That's right." she said with a smile. I stare at her before looking her up and down. "Hmhmm. First time meeting, and you're already checking me out?" she chuckled.

"How are you floating?" I asked her. Her smile faded to how the others say I look all the time after my question.

"Uh..." she said before looking at Baxter.

"Like I said, amnesia. He doesn't know anything. I think he has to figure out girls before he'll get a chance to be attacted to them." Baxter said while Trevor hid behind his leg and stared at Phanty. As they spoke, I looked at Phanty and noticed that I could see everything behind her.

'How can I see what's behind her? I can't see what's behind anyone else except when they move away.' I thought before I approached her. She blinked as I brought my hand up behind her and saw it from her front. "How come I can see through you?"

"That's usually how it goes for ghosts and phantoms." she giggled before she got closer, then walked through my body, which left me feeling a sensation the others described as cold.

'How did she do that?' I thought as I patted my own body. I looked up at Baxter before walking towards him. He tried to say something, but yelled when I walked into him, knocking him to the floor.

"Why'd you do that?!" he yelled at me.

"Why can she go through people and we can not?" I asked him.

"It doesn't work that way." Trevor answered while making tiny laughter, which was followed by girls.

"Oh man! The others have got to meet this guy!" Phanty said while still laughing, followed by Winnie making a strange loud sound while tilting her head back.

"Yeah. But first, these guys have to do some chores." Winnie told her.

"Not chores. Mundane tasks." I corrected her, causing Baxter to groan and put his face in his hands. He and the other cadets have been doing that a lot.

"Don't worry. I'm giving them a tour while we're at it, so they'll meet the others sooner or later." Winnie explained.

"Great!" Phanty smiled with a giggle before she started floating away. "See ya soon, boys!" she said before going through the wall.

"I think she likes you." Winnie grinned at me. She likes me? Is that the same as when the others say they like something like certain foods back at the millitary school? Does that mean I'm food? I thought of this and more about the girl as Baxter and Winnie told me about washing something counter.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me how I did. Also, I'm still hoping to add new girls. Not too many though, just something new.


	6. Meet the Grimwood Girls! Part 4

A/N: In addition to new girls I'm adding, I'm adding some teachers. I hope they fit the monster theme.

* * *

Winnie couldn't get over it. Even when she and the other girls all worked together, none of them had finished kitchen work in the time Mimic had done alone. Baxter and Trevor did indeed help, but that only saved them about five minutes. Since the chores for that room were done, they began walking towards the next area.

"How many places are we cleaning?" Trevor asked, hoping it didn't come out in a whine.

"Not many." she replied before smirking at him. "Why? Hoping to clean one of our rooms?" She got the desired effect when he turned red at her. "I'm just kidding!" she laughed, causing Trevor to grumble. "Anyway, next stop is the main foyer." As they walked on, they came across a wall with certain portraits being hung.

"Hey, Winnie? Who are these people?" Trevor asked. Winnie and Baxter looked up at the wall with a smile.

"Those are portraits that were made of staff that we found to be great." Winnie explained as they looked at one showing a monster that looked like red ooze. "You ever seen the movie called The Blob?" Trevor shook his head no while Baxter reluctantly nodded. "Well, the people who saw him and made that movie were way off. Mr. Oozenhiem is actually pretty mellow. He likes meat, but not human meat. He's actually allergic to them. He's our Chemistry teacher."

"Oh...really?" Trevor asked shakily.

"Yes, he is." Baxter answered as they moved onto the next one.

"This is Mrs. Shrill. She's our music teacher." Winnie explained as they looked at the portrait of a woman with white hair and white skin covered in flowing garb. "She's a Banshee who moved here about a year ago with her daughter, who's also a student."

"A Banshee now? Is this school just full of monsters?!" Trevor asked.

"Yeah." Winnie grinned before looking at a portrait a little farther away. "Well, almost." Baxter was smiling as he saw who she was looking at. A man with shaggy hair and goatee in a red shirt, with a great dane on one side, and a little puppy dog on the other side.

"A human taught here once?" Trevor asked when his eyes landed on the portrait.

"That's right." Winnie smiled. "All three of them were our gym teachers for a short while. The man's name is Shaggy Rogers. The big dog is called Scooby Doo, and the smaller one's called Scrappy Doo."

"Why'd they leave?" Trevor asked before muttering. "Though I can take a good guess why."

"I guess they weren't really used to monsters." Winnie shrugged. "They got used to five of us that were here at the time, but they bolted when new students came. Still, it was thanks to them that we're still us and not under _her_ control."

"Her who?" Trevor asked.

"It's best to not think too much about her." Baxter spoke up. "Maybe another day. We still have a job to do."

"Right." Trevor nodded. "Coming Mimic? Mimic?" The three of them began to look around for the one eyed teen, only to come to a horrible realization. "Where's Mimic?!"

"Wasn't he just here?!" Baxter asked in panic. "This isn't good!"

"Oh, relax. What's the worst that could happen?" Winnie asked. Both boys looked to her, then to each other.

" **MIMIC! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!** "they frantically shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Hey!" came an angry woman's voice before a large shadow loomed over them.

"...too late." both boys groaned as they turned to see a towering woman standing behind them. She hair long black curly hair that was sticking up, a streak of white on both sides. Her skin was as pale as death, as if she avoided the sunlight, along with black eyes, a splash of freckles, and two neck bolts sticking out of her neck. The visible parts of her body had stiches going up, down, and other directions. She was wearing a dark green tank top over a lighter green sleeveless shirt, both of which were holding a pair of basketballs under them. She wore chunky brown platform sandals, with loose fitting black jeans being held up by a skull buckle belt.

"Does _this_ belong to either of you?" she asked with her right hand on her hip while her left hand held up a familiar face by the back of his shirt.

"Hi." Mimic waved.

"There you are!" Baxter exclaimed as the woman released Mimic. "Don't wander off like that! Why'd you ditch us?"

"I saw a hand floating by and followed it." Mimic explained in a monotone voice.

"You had us worried!" Trevor yelled before remembering the tall woman. "...Uh...thanks for finding him?" She only narrowed her eyes at Trevor, causing him to cautiously step away.

"Easy Elsa." Winnie said as she got between them all. "Whatever he did, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm."

"Hmph." she scowled down at them before looking at Baxter. "These guys new cadets?"

"Just Trevor here." Baxter said, introducing the shaking kid hiding behind him. "Mimic's just staying with us until we can find out where he lives."

"Speaking of Mimic, what did he do?" Winnie asked. Elsa opened her mouth to speak, only to release a startled 'YEEP!' in surprise as her breasts were being moved around by an invisible force.

"Our daring young one eyed friend here was following Hands before he found himself face deep between these puppies!" came a cheerful voice out of nowhere.

"M-MELODY! QUIT THAT!" Elsa shrieked as she swung her fist around her, causing a laugh to fill the air.

"Now what?!" Trevor asked as he looked around. "Another ghost girl?!"

"I hear voice, but no one's talking." Mimic stated as his head swiveled back and forth in an attempt to find them.

"Sorry about that." came the voice again. "I'm Melody, the Invisible Teen!"

"Invisible?" Trevor asked. "As in, Invisible Man invisible?!"

"That's my father!" she agreed with an invisible nod.

"Where are you?" Mimic asked, still looking around.

"Are you deaf, or just plain stupid?" Elsa asked.

"Calm down, Elsa. Mimic's got amnesia." Winnie explained. "Apparently, he's as smart as a newborn baby."

"Yeah, well keep the 'newborn baby' away from me." Elsa snapped before walking off. "Got enough perverts around here as it is."

"She's still sore about that, isn't she?" Baxter asked with a heavy sigh.

"She's not the only one." Winnie said as Elsa left.

"Sore about what?" Trevor asked.

"When Jeremy first came here, he learned about this being an all-girls finishing school." Baxter started.

"Wait, don't tell me." Trevor interrupted. "He peeped on you girls, right?"

"Relentlessly. It took Elsa threatening to break him in half to finally get him to stop." Winnie explained. "Since then, she hasn't trusted any new Calloway Cadets." Trevor gulped while Mimic blinked his eye.

"Hey, guys?" he asked the others still in the hallway. "What's a pervert?"

"Melody and Jeremy, for starters." Baxter said, earning a chuckle from Winnie.

"Hey! I am not a pervert!" Melody huffed.

"Oh? Then is there another invisible girl that keeps constantly fondling us when we shower?" Winnie asked.

"Okay! Moving on!" Baxter yelled, his face beat red as he walked ahead, with an equally red Trevor pulling Mimic along, a snickering Winnie and Melody following.

* * *

A/N: Opinions on the new people are greatly appreciated.


	7. Meet the Grimwood Girls! Part 5

A/N: I wish for an opinion. Should I bring in other girls from other shows to be students? Example: Wednesday Addams from the Addams Family. If so, please send suggestions and I'll review them and create a poll based on them all.

* * *

After the chores in the main foyer were completed, which was rather quick after giving Mimic details on what was to be done, the group moved began moving to the next room.

"Let's see..." Winnie hummed out loud. "Which room next?"

"Whichever one it is, can we _please_ get a heads up on what to expect?" Trevor practically begged.

"Even if you got one, would it make a difference?" Baxter asked, earning a defeated groan from the newest cadet.

"Ah, quit whining." Winnie chuckled. "You're taking it a lot better than most of the butlers that sign up here. And they've been trained to do this kind of work on a regular basis. You're just doing it for today."

"Lucky me." Trevor mumbled before suddenly stopping, a thought crossing his mind. "Wait a minute. Why do you still need mine and Baxter's help? Mimic could probably do it all in half an hour."

"Trevor!" Baxter snapped, turning a harsh gaze at the younger boy. "We Calloway Cadets _do not_ shirk our responsibilities! And we most certainly _do not_ shove them onto others!"

"I know. Colonel Calloway's drilled the information into my the first day I got here." Trevor grumbled. "I only said it because Mimic's stupid fast. He finished those chores in no time at all."

"Still doesn't make it right to just throw everything at him." Baxter retorted.

"Alright! Alright! Let's drop it already!" Trevor snapped before turning to Winnie. "So, what room are we cleaning next?"

"Next, we'll be cleaning where's Mimic?" Winnie suddenly said after turning to face them.

"What do you mean? He's..." Baxter trailed off when he and Trevor turned to find...no one. "Not...there...shit."

"Take our eyes off him for a few moments and he's gone again!" Trevor gaped in shock.

"This is very bad! We gotta find him before any of the others do!" Baxter exclaimed.

"I'm gonna regret asking this, but is there anyone _else_ here besides Elsa that hates us?" Trevor asked Winnie.

"Ooooh yeah." Winnie confirmed with a nod before walking back down the hallway they came from at a faster pace. "Let's just hope we find him before they do."

"Right!" Baxter agreed as he and Trevor followed behind her and making a right.

-With Mimic-

Mimic _had_ been following the group to their next destination. He would've continued following them if not for the fact that he saw a green...something...disappearing in the opposite direction he was supposed to go. Always being the curious one, he split from his guide and friends to try and follow it. As he walked, he thought of all the things he knew of that were green.

'Grass. Leaves. Boxer shorts I am wearing. Food in the back of the Calloway kitchen's fridge. Shirt from Elsa.'

He would've mentally listed off more, but found his thoughts going to a new question.

"Why is everything upside-down?" he asked out loud from where he was now hanging. He looked down, or up, at his feet to find them tightly bound by what appeared to be white bandages. "What are these?"

"Good job, matches!"

Mimic turned his gaze to see a little girl of about 8-9 years old covered in bandages from head to toe standing next to a green creature easily three times her size.

"We've caught one of the trespassers!" the girl giggled while giving a treat to matches, who happily munched on it while she pet his head. "Try to either scare or lead the others here while I interrogate this one." she ordered. Matches happily complied and stalked off, leaving Mimic and the bandaged girl alone together. "Here's what's gonna happen, trespasser! I'm gonna ask a question, and _you're_ gonna answer it!"

"Okay." Mimic answered from where he swayed slightly by the ankles.

"Good. First question: What is you name?"

"I am Mimic." Mimic answered while extending his hand like he was taught to. "Hello."

"Hi. I'm Tanis." the girl cheerfully replied while shaking his hand. "Nice to meet-ACK! Why am I getting chummy with you?!" she snapped as she yanked her hand away. "Try that again, and I'll let introduce you to Pharoah. And believe me when I say this: No matter how resilient you are, he will _always_ get under your skin! Next question: Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I'm hanging from the ceiling." he replied blandly, causing Tanis to run a hand down her face.

"I meant why are you here inside our school!" she groaned.

"Miss Grimwood asked for some of us to come over and do mundane tasks." Mimic answered.

"Oh...right." Tanis smiled sheepishly while avoiding eye contact with her captive before coughing into her fist and straightening herself up. "While I do recall hearing that some Calloway Cadets were coming over to do some chores, I still don't approve. Especially since I don't recognize two out of three of you. Now then, back to the questions!" She lifted her finger to ask another...before her finger drooped and she began to chuckle nervously. "I, uh...don't know what else to ask."

"Are you hurt?" Mimic asked out of nowhere. Tanis merely blinked at his question before hers eyes widened and she laughed.

"You mean the bandages?" she laughed before shaking her head. "No, no. I'm not hurt. All mummies are wrapped up in bandages."

"Trevor's isn't." Mimic denied. That only made her laugh harder.

"Not 'mommies'. Mummies." she retorted.

"Oh." Mimic nodded before blinking and looking at her again. "What's a mummies?"

"You don't know?" Tanis asked in genuine shock. "I'd thought that the other Calloway Cadets would've told you by now."

"They said this place is full of not dudes shaped like this." the cyclops explained while waving his hands exactly as Jeremy had done." Tanis didn't know whether to be angry and Jeremy's description of them or confused as to Mimic's use of words to describe. She would've asked what he was talking about-

"Well now. Who do we have here?"

Before a lovely female voice came from behind Mimic.

"Who's there?" Mimic asked while flailing around in an attempt to turn and look. He was saved the trouble when a hand turned his hanging body for him.

"A new Calloway Cadet, I assume?" said the voice again as they bent down to his eye level. While they moved, Mimic saw who they were and what they were wearing. They looked around his age, maybe a little older. Her skin and long hair were pure white, her lips standing out thanks to the red lipstick. She wore a flowing teal dress that looked to be blowing in the non-existent wind, the top part showing bit of her cleavage from where she bent down. "And what's your name, cutey?"

"My name is Mimic. Not cutey." Mimic corrected her, earning a giggle as she stood up and released his ankles from the bandages, letting him fall to the floor.

"My head hurts." Mimic stated before standing up.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lala Shrill, the Banshee." she said with a smile before looking to Tanis. "Well, Tannis? Is he acceptable?"

"I'm not sure. That jerk Jeremy's been talking to him." she began, earning a frown from Lala. "But he seems confused about monsters. He didn't even know what a mummy was." Now Lala looked as confused as Tannis.

"Didn't the older Cadets tell him about us?" she asked.

"De-Angelo said, 'Dey ain't like no odduh women you've met before'." Mimic repeated, using De-Angelo's accent perfectly.

"I see." Lala nodded before jumping alongside Tannis in shock. The reason? Simple.

 _"WAAAAAAAAAH! GET IT AWAY! SHOO! STOP WITH THE FIRE! HEEEEEELP!"_

The sound of someone screaming for their life suddenly began blaring further down the hallway, prompting them all to look and see Trevor being chased by Matches.

"What is that?" Mimic asked, his head tilted slightly.

"That's our pet dragon, Matches." Tanis answered before slapping her forehead for giving information to a trespasser.

"Dragon?" Mimic said while tilting his head in the other direction. He watched on as Trevor ran towards them before ducking behind Lala.

"IT'S TRYING TO BARBECUE ME! CALL IT OFF!" he pleaded as he trembled, his hands over his eyes in a vain attempt that it would all just go away. The two Grimwood Girls looked at one another before turning their gaze to an approaching Matches, his body glowing red as he prepared to fry the shivering mess and one-eyed teen.

"Stop!" Tanis ordered while throwing her body between Matches and the two Calloway Cadets, causing the dragon to skid to a halt. Didn't stop him from breathing smoke and glaring at Trevor and Mimic. He seemed to then grunt something along the lines of 'trespassers' and 'fire', earning a hardened glare from Tannis. "I said to lead them here, not cook them!"

"So you're the one that had Matches scare Trevor shitless?"

They looked to see Baxter and Winnie approaching quickly before Baxter hunched over on his knees.

"Geez. Making us run all over looking for you, Mimic." he wheezed, earning a chuckle from Winnie.

"Seems someone's been slacking on his daily calisthenics." she said with a stretch of her arms, no sign of fatigue coming from her whatsoever.

"Shut up." Baxter growled before looking at Mimic and Trevor. "You two okay?"

"I just got chased by a fire breathing _dragon!_ Of course I'm not okay!" Trevor snapped.

"Hello Baxter." Mimic greeted with a wave like nothing was wrong.

"I wanna go home! And I _don't_ mean back to school!" Trevor whimpered from behind Lala.

"So...a wimpy shrimp." Lala began while looking down at Trevor before shifting to Mimic. "And...I don't know what to make of this one."

"A headache on legs is a good start." Baxter groaned before grabbing Mimic's arm and dragging him along, a flailing Trevor struggling under Winnie's hold as she followed.

"Bye!" Tanis waved them off before they disappeared down another hallway. "What do you think of them?"

"The little one's going to be so fun to scare." Lala said with a grin, earning a chuckle from Tanis. "But Mimic...hmm."

"What? Something wrong with him?" Tanis asked.

"I think...he'll be okay to have around." she sighed, a smile on her lips.

* * *

Important A/N: Before anyone says anything, let me make this clear. Nothing romantic will happen with Tannis until she gets older. So don't start yelling cruel things about me. Thanks.


End file.
